Agent Tennessee
"Alright.....Time to go to work" -Agent Tennessee *Putting on his new helmet* Agent Tennessee Agent Tennessee (Kevin) was an agent who worked for Project Freelancer. In Halo 3 he is identified by his white ODST armor with Blue trims. In Halo Reach, he is identified by his Mark VI armor with the same color as his ODST Armor. In Halo 4-5 he wears an enforcer armor with cobalt and black trims. Teammates In the first season of Freelancer Tennessee, Tennessee is usually around with groups of agents such as Colorado, New Jersey, Kentucky, West and East Virginia, Massachusetts, Missouri, Wisconsin, Utah, and North Dakota before North was placed higher in the ranks. During free time he rarely hangs out with North Dakota, New York, and Washington. Equipment Tennessee is usually seen holding a sniper rifle, a SAW, a double SMG, and a rail gun. His only known armor enhancement is a healing unit and an energy shield. His first A.I. was named Omicron (Church's determination) until then he later created Upsilon (based off of his own personality). After he left Project Freelancer, his only equipment is the DMR, sniper rifle, magnum, a hard light shield, a combat knife, and finally his A.I. Upsilon. What he can do Tennessee was a mechanical expert meaning he's an engineer. He built turrets and sensor mines to detect or kill enemies. He also builds a healing unit for his teammates. Tennessee is also a sniper with a really good aim. Personality In season 1 of Rebirth, Agent Tennessee is always silent because Agent New Hampshire broke his helmet on purpose. In season 2 he replaced his helmet with the new one and finally talks. He's always hard on himself. His personality and appearance are similar to Leonard L. Church (from Blood Gulch), doesn't have friends, saying he's a terrible shot and same color armor. He also doesn’t like to be called annoying because Kevin is always focused on what he was doing. Backstory Before joining Project Freelancer his girlfriend joined the UNSC, Kevin wanted to join along but believed she was K.I.A. But the truth is, he heard rumors from the soldiers saying something about Scarlet being a traitor. After the freelancers raided the UNSC base he later joined Project Freelancer after reunited with his girlfriend. Kevin was later titled Agent Mississippi. He was K.I.A. because he was assassinated by an Insurrectionist who called himself Negative Ten. Kevin was later resurrected by Malcolm Hargrove but refuse to join him. He and Agent New York escaped when York was doing a jailbreak mission. He later heard the words from the Director that Scarlet is deceased. That's where he started wearing her equipment. What happened to Omicron After Tennessee gets pushed off the cliff by Massachusett (because he was controlled by Omicron), and survived by using a grappling hook, Massachusett was later killed by Agent Maine just to get his hands on Omicron. In season 6 of Red vs Blue, Omicron along with other A.I.s are all destroyed in an EMP blast by Agent Washington. Omicron's status is destroyed. What happened to Tennessee Agent Tennessee is still alive. What happened was that after becoming a rogue to Project Freelancer, Kevin ran away. He met Dylan Andrew and has been told that there are several ex-freelancers that are missing, and he's the next target. Kevin decided to run away again (if he wants to live) by flying to outer space in a pelican. He was about to do some adventures but only to discover there are multiple versions of himself. Rivalry * Agent New Hampshire (KIA) - Broken his helmet, tells Kevin to shut up all the time in season 1. * Negative Ten (KIA) - One of the Insurrectionist member who has similarly, color swapped, armor as him. * Agent Washington (Formerly) - Tenn's girlfriend died, Believing Wash was the reason * Agent Oklahoma (Appears in Season 3/KIA) - Framed Tennessee by blowing up a UNSC base. * Agent Minnesota (MIA)- Wants to marry Tennessee but gets rejected by him many times. * Malcolm Hargrove (Imprisoned) - Resurrected him to join Charon, but refused and escape. Kill counts * Several Insurrectionist * Few Mantis robots * Prison guards (during a jailbreak mission) * Felix (Who faked his death) * Negative Ten * Few Freelancer soldiers * Several Tex clones (Only to discover what the director was up to) * Agent Wisconsin (Died in season 2) * Agent Oklahoma (Died in season 3) Category:Freelancer Agents